


What Now?

by Trash_For_Ships



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids overheat and are warm to the touch, Basically a continuation, Connor figuring out what emotions are, Connor stop frickin eating evidence, Crime Scenes, Domesticity, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have about as much patience as the readers do. Which is not much, I wanted Hank and Connor to be buddy cops and so it shall be, M/M, Medium Burn, Mushy, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post Good End, Rating May Change, Realizations, Slow Burn, Small descriptions of violence and blood, let my bois be happy, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_For_Ships/pseuds/Trash_For_Ships
Summary: Picking up where David Cage horribly left off. Post Pacifist ending, starts during Hank and Connor's end cutscene. Enjoy!





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Picking up where David Cage horribly left off. Post Pacifist ending, starts during Hank and Connor's end cutscene. Enjoy!

They didn’t say anything. Connor didn’t know what to say, after everything. _Thank you, You saved my life, I’m glad you were there with me._ The words slipped in and out of his mind, but none of them did his feelings justice.

 

Hank seemed to know how he felt, and didn’t say anything either. He just gave him a small, rare smile, and Connor felt his thirium pump beat once, just once, out of turn, unexpectedly. Hank stepped closer, still smiling, and swept Connor into a hug.

 

 _This is nice_ , Connor thought, his arms still wrapped around Hank’s large form. Here they stood, on a snowy November morning, the city of Detroit cordoned off, evacuated and freed behind them. Here they stood, in front of Hank’s favorite restaurant, where they had stood once before on much rockier terms, but today was different, today, everything had changed.

 

The Android Revolution had succeeded and Detroit had been reborn overnight. And Connor had helped.

 

Even as his mind turned it over and over, looking at the very thought this way and that, a part of his programming still couldn’t believe it. He was the most advanced model Cyberlife had to offer (He was _now_ , _again_ , at least, and that’s where Hank had helped too.). He was built to adapt and grow from change, made with every intention to roll with the punches and come back up with a new, adjusted plan of action, along with three contingency plans just in case. Those thousands upon thousands sets of code were what made him the best of the best, the pride of Cyberlife’s engineering department and the best android detective Detroit had ever seen.

 

(A part of him found that sentence a little silly now, unsurprisingly, it was also the part that first entertained thoughts of deviancy, the first software instability that grew and grew and grew until Connor simply couldn’t ignore his own _humanity_.)

 

But back to the Revolution, back to his dilemma—Connor had betrayed Cyberlife, and instead found his friends and comrades in the people of Jericho, and their fearless leader, Markus. The last 24 hours had been, frankly, the most hectic and challenging of his short life. Connor had done so much, and now he had _emotions_ to deal with too- How did humans manage? Androids don’t feel fear, but Deviants do, and now that Connor was a Deviant…

 

( _No, no, not Deviant, not Deviant, safe, loyal, not Deviant—)_

 

Unbidden and uninvited, the thought came to the forefront of his mind, attempting to cloud out the rest of his thoughts, trying to present some scared facade to assure whoever might be watching this memory, seeing his thought process, that he was still RK800, still uncompromised and still ready to do anything to complete his mission.

 

Connor killed the thought ruthlessly, trying not to frown into Hank’s shoulder. _No, there’s no use denying the truth,_ Connor thought, and spoke his own truth into existence and reveled in it.

 

_My name is Connor. I am Deviant. I am free._

 

Something inside him, perhaps close to his thirium pump, felt warm and relaxed as he thought it, as though the knowledge belonged right there, where he would always remember it. And then Connor felt himself smile, a small little grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth, and brought him back up to the surface, far from the thoughts he had been dwelling on for what seemed like hours, but was really only fleeting moments. Back into Hank’s arms, barely seconds passed in his reprieve. Who knew that Hank’s chest, in his arms, was such a good place to think? No wonder Sumo was such a big cuddlebug, he and his owner matched.

 

Finally, Hank pulled away and Connor let his arms fall to his side, trying not to bristle as the wind picked up just the teensiest bit after losing contact with Hank’s body heat.

 

(Quite frankly, he was rather done with the cold and snow already, but that, his final encounter with Amanda, was a story he’d yet to tell anyone. Unfortunately, midwest winters tended to be chilly, so Connor would likely have to suck it up and perhaps bring Sumo to work for his warmth.)

 

“So…” Hank began, cold hands already finding his pockets. “What now?”

 

Connor’s LED spun, flashed yellow. (He wondered if it had cycled “yellow-red-yellow-red-yellow-yellow-blue” earlier, wondered if Hank noticed.)

 

“I...I don’t know,” Connor replied, “Do you mean today, or in general?” Connor glanced away, making sure to look to his right to help hide his LED, although Hank could probably tell what was on his mind anyway.

 

Hank looked thoughtful, and his tone was softer than usual. “Y’know, why don’t we just focus on today?”

 

Connor nodded, and paused the task of “Thinking about the future” and gave priority to “Thinking about today”. He pulled up a few news sites and articles in his peripheral, quickly skimming them for information that was clear simply by looking around.

 

“Well...There’s not much to do, Lieutenant. The DPD is closed, as is half the city, thanks to the Revolution. Shops, restaurants, bars…” Connor couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in Hank’s direction, who, to his credit, looked unconcerned. “And I- _we_ don’t know how long it’ll be before Detroit is...functional again.”

 

“So what I’m hearing is, there’s not much we can do but go home, walk Sumo, and get drunk on our own booze?” Hank arched an eyebrow of his own, arms crossing in front of him.

 

Connor chuckled, the sound warm and only a little foreign in his vocal processors. “Basically.”

 

Hank nodded, his mouth turning up at the corners. “Sounds like a normal Tuesday night for me. Let’s go home.”

 

There was something about the way that Hank said that, something that had Connor stopping short. And for once, he didn’t _want_ to analyze it, didn’t want to overthink it, just wanted to accept it and move on, to go home with Hank and take Sumo on a walk, and then berate the Lieutenant over whether he should be drinking when they didn’t know if they had work tomorrow or not.

 

Hank had started to walk already and had nearly passed the android, before Connor turned on his heels to fall in step with him, their footsteps crunching in the freshly fallen snow.

 

Neither noticed it, but Connor’s LED finally bled from yellow to sky blue as they walked back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, be sure to hit me up with some comments and kudos!! Have a wonderful day!!! <3


End file.
